


[KT/銀金] 從Kiss開始的懸疑劇

by LunaLuna0220



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), 金田一少年の事件簿 | Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo | Kindaichi Case Files - All Media Types, 銀狼怪奇檔案
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLuna0220/pseuds/LunaLuna0220
Summary: 不破銀狼 × 金田一一第一次寫銀金！祝大家白色情人節快樂( ´▽` )ﾉ
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, 不破銀狼/金田一一
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[KT/銀金] 從Kiss開始的懸疑劇

1.  
金田一一最近有個煩惱。

不過說是煩惱，卻也不是到「無法決定該買哪本女偶像的寫真集」、或是「無法推測美雪今天內褲的顏色」這種程度的煩惱。

不如說，他根本就不認為這件事該是個煩惱。

——三天前，他最好的朋友不破銀狼好像在他午睡的時候吻了他。

之所以說「好像」，是因為金田一無法確定銀狼是不是真的有吻上他的唇。

那天他剛偵破一件駭人聽聞的連續殺人案，體力和腦力都透支的狀態下，回到偵探事務所的金田一立刻就撲沙發大睡特睡起來。

所以跟他合夥成立事務所的不破銀狼究竟是什麼時候回到事務所的，又是什麼時候輕輕撫摸他的睡臉、甚至親吻他的，金田一無法完全確定。

尤其在他醒來後，發現雙腿翹在辦公桌上的不破銀狼仍然擺著一副冷酷淡漠的姿態時，金田一簡直都要懷疑那個吻是不是他做的白日夢了。

可即使那是個夢，也還是詭異到了極點——誰會做那種被好友親吻的夢啊！！！

金田一一用力捶了下桌面，不知情的人看了可能會以為他是想到了什麼大案子而嫉惡如仇，突然一副面目猙獰的樣子。

「喔喔、嚇死我了，金田一！你別突然拍桌子好嗎？」

真壁誠怒瞪了他一眼，自稱「天才推理小說家」的他正在絞盡腦汁構思新作，推理研究社的社團活動室裡堆滿了他揉成球的稿紙。

「⋯⋯嘖，兇什麼啊！我可是在認真想事情耶！明明再差一點點我就可以得到結論了說⋯⋯」

「要是金田一一會認真想事情，天就要降下紅雨了。」

「欸！？天為什麼會下紅雨？這是什麼都市怪談嗎？」

真壁誠翻了金田一一個大白眼，心想這傢伙果然就不可能有認真的時候。

見真壁誠又窩回那堆稿紙山中，金田一也不再向他搭話，他無力地趴在桌上，腦袋還是一團亂。

不破銀狼到底為什麼要吻他呢⋯⋯說到底，不破銀狼到底有沒有吻他啊？

金田一摸了摸自己的鬢角，在心裡決定，他一定要找到真相。

2.  
跟不破銀狼合夥成立偵探事務所，是去年春天開始的事情。

雖然金田一一以自己身為少年偵探的身分為傲，可他其實也沒那麼熱衷於推理。大部分時候都是事件來找上他，他才順勢抽絲剝繭追查兇手的。

所以當不破銀狼邀他一同創立事業、一起在案發現場偵破案件的時候，他還猶豫了一下。

但是不管怎麼說，跟好友結伴在命案現場出生入死也不是件壞事，金田一一最後還是答應他了。

——啊、說起來，不破銀狼邀請他的時候，好像對他說了句什麼。金田一記得他就是被銀狼那句話給說服的，但後來卻怎麼樣都想不起來他當時說的是什麼。

不過眼下最要緊的是解開那個吻的謎團，金田一伸手拍了拍腦袋，試著把混亂的思緒從腦海中拍掉。

「——喔喔，有了！」金田一貼緊電腦螢幕，睜大眼睛找監視錄影機的錄影畫面。

三天前——3月10日，他依稀記得自己回到事務所的時間是下午三點剛過⋯⋯

金田一將錄影檔案快進到下午三點左右，果不其然就看見自己拖著疲憊的身軀，步履維艱地走進事務所、倒在沙發上。

呼呼大睡一陣子後，不破銀狼推開事務所的門，雙手插著口袋，輕快地走到沙發旁。

金田一趕緊按下暫停鍵，他發現自己額前冒出了幾滴冷汗。

不破銀狼回到事務所的事情不是金田一一夢到的，而是真實發生過的事情！

如果金田一的記憶沒有錯誤，接下來的發展，就會是銀狼在他睡著時偷親他了。

金田一戰戰兢兢地不知如何是好，他深吸了一口氣，再用力吐出氣息，拍拍兩頰振作精神之後，終於鼓起勇氣按下播放鍵。

畫面裡的不破銀狼站在他身邊，盯著他的睡臉凝望許久，然後脫下自己身上的長衣外套，蓋在睡著的人身上。

「這傢伙還真貼心啊！」金田一小聲吐槽，心裡有些感動。

為金田一批上外套之後，不破銀狼又在他身旁站了很久，久到金田一都要以為他是不是不小心按到暫停鍵了，否則畫面怎麼會沒有任何動靜。

過了一段時間後，不破銀狼終於動了起來，他彎下身子，對睡在沙發上的金田一伸出手⋯⋯

金田一伸長脖子更湊近螢幕去看，他雙手抓著電腦，像隨時要鑽入螢幕裡的世界一樣。

但是就在不破銀狼的指尖要碰到金田一一的臉頰時，畫面瞬間黑掉了。

「騙人——！」金田一無法置信，他再三確認電腦的電源線和錄影檔案，但是電源沒有鬆脫、錄影檔案也沒有問題。

他在電腦資料夾裡翻找了一遍又一遍，然而就是沒有。這是唯一的錄影檔案，卻是個被人動過手腳的檔案。

動手腳的人想當然耳，肯定是不破銀狼。但是他究竟為什麼要把那段資料畫面刪去呢？

莫非，不破銀狼是真的吻了他，卻又擔心被他發現嗎？

可若他真的親了金田一一，他又是出於什麼理由而親吻他的呢？

總不可能是不小心腳滑跌倒之類的吧，那麼難道說，他是忽然心血來潮？又或者說，不破銀狼其實是想跟他開玩笑，但因為金田一沒有醒來，他怕造成誤會，才刪掉檔案？

謎題實在太多了，金田一覺得腦袋發熱。他雙手抱頭，努力地想卻百思不得其解。

「啊啊——謎啊！真是個謎啊！」金田一哀嚎，剛好這時候事務所的門被打開。

「⋯⋯什麼謎？」不破銀狼一如既往，穿得一身黑、板著一張冷臉，他走到金田一身旁，想看看電腦螢幕上的到底是什麼，才會讓好友痛苦大叫。

「沒、沒什麼⋯⋯」金田一迅速蓋上筆記型電腦，故意在電腦上撐著手。

「哼嗯——是嗎⋯⋯？」不破銀狼瞇起眼，滿臉寫著懷疑。

金田一差點忘了好友是個推理能力不比他差的人，他一定覺得自己的行為舉止很可疑。

為了轉移不破銀狼的注意力，金田一問：「對了⋯⋯那個、銀狼啊，你還記不記得我們是幾月幾日創建這家事務所的啊？」

「⋯⋯去年的2月14日。」

「嗚哇！那一週年紀念日不就已經過一個月了嗎⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯是啊。」

「不過你記性真好呢！我都記不太住瑣碎的事情。」

不破銀狼聽了垂下眼簾，輕嘆了口氣。

那可是正常人都該記得的日子，偏偏眼前這位少年偵探什麼也記不得。不破銀狼很稀奇地眼裡閃過一絲失落，但他下一秒就收起難過的眼神，淡淡回答金田一：「⋯⋯對我來說沒有不可能。」

「你還真喜歡說這句話呢！」金田一咧嘴嘻笑，「不過確實也是～感覺你真的什麼事都做得到，好厲害喔！」

不破銀狼輕輕別開臉，雖然外表看不出來，但他其實是個不擅長被稱讚的人——特別是被好友金田一一誇獎的時候。

「不過我，有件事不管怎麼樣都做不到。」

「嘿欸——銀狼也有弱點嗎？是什麼啊？」

不破銀狼快速地瞥了他一眼，然後低聲回道：「⋯⋯不告訴你。」

「真小氣！」金田一嘟起嘴巴，健忘的他又把自己正在煩惱的事情拋到九霄雲外。他倏然亮起眼睛，對不破銀狼展顏一笑：「對了對了！雖然晚了一個月，但我們今天還是可以去吃一頓大餐當作慶祝！我們可以讓劍持叔叔付錢，誰叫他是我們的大客戶呢～」

「那我現在就去警視廳找劍持叔叔！然後再去找美雪、佐木、真壁他們，銀狼也可以找你姐姐來！」

「小一⋯⋯」不破銀狼想出聲攔阻他，但是興奮的金田一一早已一溜煙跑出門了。

反正以金田一喜歡熱鬧的個性，本來就很難和他兩個人獨處，不破銀狼早已放棄與他單獨共進晚餐的想法了。

不破銀狼又嘆口氣，他看見被丟在桌上的筆記型電腦，想起剛進門時金田一一心煩氣躁的樣子。

金田一一是個忘性很大的人，但不破銀狼可不是。他掀開被金田一蓋起的電腦，螢幕亮起的瞬間，他才明白剛才好友舉止鬼祟的原因。

「⋯⋯被他發現了嗎⋯⋯」不破銀狼第三次嘆氣道。

3.  
傍晚的居酒屋裡人聲嘈雜，四處飄散菸酒的味道，根本不適合高中生們辦聚餐活動。但神奇的是，所有人似乎都樂在其中。

一個角落裡，七瀨美雪和不破銀狼的姐姐小早川芽子相談正歡。另一頭佐木龍二、真壁誠、藥師寺力和蛭間純平等人都在大聲笑鬧著玩，不負責任的幾個大人們也在飲酒作樂。

人群裡只有不破銀狼和金田一一併肩坐著，兩人都沈默不語。

不破銀狼原以為金田一一絕對會加入幾個男高中的隊伍，跟他們一起大聲喧鬧，甚至成為他們之中最吵鬧的人。沒想到金田一卻從幾分鐘前開始就安靜地待在座位上，盯著自己發呆。

「⋯⋯小一？」銀狼出聲叫喚他。

「銀狼⋯⋯」金田一伸手抓住銀狼一手的袖管，拉著他不放，「銀狼你到底在想什麼呢⋯⋯？」

「我啊、很厲害的喔！是那個金田一耕助的孫子喔！可以從很～～多、很～～多人當中一眼看出兇手是誰的偵探喔！」

「⋯⋯我知道。」

「可是我明明什麼謎團都可以解開的，卻怎麼樣都想不透你為什麼要親——唔唔唔⋯⋯」

金田一一話說到一半，嘴就被不破銀狼摀起來。他掙脫開銀狼的手掌，滿臉通紅，身子左搖右晃的。

金田一指著面無表情的冷淡少年，含混不清地說：「我、我決定了⋯⋯我一定要解開、解開你這個謎團！賭上⋯賭上我爺爺的⋯⋯名義！」

說完，他雙腿一軟，跌進不破銀狼懷裡。

一旁的劍持勇注意到這陣騷動，他看了下金田一桌前已經空了的玻璃杯，大叫一聲：「啊不好！這小子又把我的烏龍茶兑酒當飲料喝了⋯⋯真是，怎麼跟去年一模一樣啊！」

「什麼啊！學長又不小心喝醉了嗎？」佐木拿起他隨身攜帶的攝影機，想拍下金田一醜態。但他立刻就被銀狼瞪了一眼，陰寒的視線嚇得他只好再將攝影機收起。

「哎呀、這可不好！」小早川芽子說，「不如我打電話讓爸爸開車過來載金田一君回家吧？」

「啊、我也可以請我爸爸幫忙！」七瀨美雪也附和道。

「⋯⋯不用了。」不破銀狼冷冷拒絕兩個女孩的提議，他讓醉癱了的少年手臂環過他頸後、攙扶著他離開，「我送他就好。」

「什麼啊——這不就跟去年沒有兩樣了嗎？」蛭間純平無奈地嘆道。

「對耶！說起來去年也是這樣，銀狼和金田一提早離開。」藥師寺力說，「他們搞什麼嘛⋯⋯」

「那個叫那個啦！那個什麼⋯⋯青⋯⋯青什麼的？」劍持勇一手端著酒杯，一手在空中快速揮動，想要趕快說出那個他突然想不起來的字眼。

「——是『青春』啦！」真壁誠不耐煩地接話，說完後他自己卻楞了幾秒，「欸？為什麼會是『青春』啊？」

眾人面面相覷，然後同時噗哧笑出聲，異口同聲地回答：「就是青春沒錯啊！」

4.  
不破銀狼背著散發酒臭味的少年走在傍晚的街頭，路燈盡皆亮起，積在地平線上的雲層被染成橘紅色。

夕陽斜照，月亮才剛爬到天邊，這是每一天都能看到的太陽和月亮的交接典禮。

不破銀狼在斜陽餘暉下跨著緩慢的步伐，背上少年的體溫和規律的呼吸聲令他心裡又暖和又疼痛。

是什麼時候開始的呢？對這個開朗少年懷抱異樣情感的開始。不破銀狼記得是在一個只有他和金田一在的清晨，他看著沈沈睡著的少年，起了吻他的衝動。

不破銀狼沒有抑制住那份慾望，那是他第一次親吻金田一一的唇。

後來銀狼又幾次偷偷親他，才在某一次醒悟，原來自己對金田一的這份心情，是世人稱之為「單相思」的感情。

他想起去年的2月14日，不破銀狼對著同樣醉酒的少年，鼓起勇氣表白自己的心情。

酒醉的金田一一只低咕了幾聲，便開始玩起他的頭髮。他記得金田一說，他的頭髮就像泡麵一樣捲，每次看見銀狼他都會肚子餓。

銀狼心裡淒涼，他這才發覺，自己不是記性好，而是跟金田一一有關的所有事情，他都沒有辦法輕易忘記。

——但是現在忘記也好。他想。

去年的情人節，他向金田一一告白，而那份答覆他在隔了一年又一個月後收到了——不對，根本不能算是收到答覆，因為他的心情絲毫沒有傳達到金田一一那裡。

不破銀狼自嘲地苦笑了聲。

要是他的記憶能像是監視錄影畫面一樣，想忘掉就全刪去、不留一點痕跡就好了。

而至於三天前的那個吻，就當作是對這段沒著落的情感最後的道別吧。

5.  
金田一一醒來的時候，天已經亮了一半。剛升起的太陽光線柔和而微弱，雖然不刺眼、但也不足以溫暖身體。金田一打了個哆嗦，把身上披著的外套裹得更緊一些。

他發現自己躺在偵探事務所的沙發上，看來他前一天喝醉倒下後沒有被人送回家，而是被丟在事務所了。

金田一一覺得身上的黑色羽絨長外套眼熟，揉了揉眼睛，定睛一看，才發現這是不破銀狼的外套。

他驚訝地睜大眼，腦袋瞬間清醒。抬起頭，他看見對面的沙發上，另一個少年只穿著一件薄長袖上衣，正雙手抱胸顫抖不已。

銀狼又這樣，把自己的外套給他用了。

金田一一看著冷得發抖的不破銀狼，忽然感到心口一陣絞痛。他起身，彎腰靠近銀狼，為他蓋上外套。

離他很近的時候，金田一忽然發覺自己的心跳聲竟像石頭投入水裡的聲音一般清晰。

砰咚、砰咚。

他輕碰了下不破銀狼捲捲的頭髮，想起自己似乎曾對他說過，他每次看見銀狼都會肚子餓的事情。

那是什麼時候的對話呢——金田一回想。只要在銀狼身邊他就會感到緊張不安，有時候甚至會在和他說完話後腦袋一片空白，想不起他們的對話內容。

他輕輕撫弄銀狼的髮梢，心想，那頭捲髮其實不是只像泡麵，還像是一隻大大的泰迪熊玩偶。

所以金田一看到銀狼的時候，不僅會肚子餓，還會很想擁抱他。

聽見金田一說到他的捲髮之後，不破銀狼好像很罕見地微笑了。金田一有點懊悔自己沒記清楚銀狼的笑臉，他覺得當銀狼瞇起眼睛笑時，應該會是世界上最漂亮的風景。

『⋯⋯真過分呢。』

他好像笑著這樣對金田一說了。

『小一，我啊，很喜歡跟你待在一起的日子。』

金田一終於想起了去年的2月14日那天，不破銀狼對著喝醉酒的他說的話了。雖然隔天當他問起，銀狼卻說自己只是向他提出了合夥成立偵探事務所的邀請，但現在金田一全都想起來了，那一天，不破銀狼說的可不只這樣。

『小一，我以後也想一直跟你在一起。』

『因為小一，你就是我最大的弱點，我無論如何都做不到與你分開。』

金田一一用力嚥了口口水，心跳聲大到能蓋過一切理智和判斷力，他是金田一耕助的孫子、是聞名天下的少年偵探，但此時此刻，他的思考能力完全無法派上用場。

「⋯⋯謎團全都解開了。」金田一一悄聲說，然後閉上眼睛彎身去吻不破銀狼。

銀狼的嘴唇有點乾，但卻溫熱柔軟，金田一與銀狼唇唇相印，很久之後才要直起身子離開。

但當他想移開唇瓣時，金田一才發現自己正被銀狼壓著後腦勺。他睜眼，和不破銀狼四目相對。

銀狼輕輕歪過頭，舌尖舔過金田一的嘴唇。他將金田一拉進懷裡，又吻了他好幾秒鐘，直到兩人都耗盡氧氣，銀狼才放開金田一。

他們額頭相碰，凝視著彼此的眼睛紅著臉輕喘著氣。

「⋯⋯為什麼吻我？」不破銀狼柔聲問。

「那你又為什麼吻我？」金田一一調皮地拋了個問題回去。

不破銀狼疑惑地皺眉，雙手輕輕捧起金田一的臉頰。

「真的想知道的話，就換你來解開我的謎團吧。」金田一笑道，接著又湊向前去親吻不破銀狼。

時間是3月14日早上五點鐘，白色情人節的早晨，又一個從Kiss開始的懸疑劇即將上演。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *PLAYLIST  
> Kissからはじまるミステリー-KinKi Kids


End file.
